codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lancelot Club (Colorless Memories)
Camelot Email entry in Database "Lloyd, this is a matter we need to discuss now that Suzaku's school friend has turned down our offer. We have a spare advanced Knightmare sitting at our base unit at the university gathering dust. We need to find a pilot to gather data for it ASAP. Along with giving Suzaku a co-pilot to look out for him in battles. Narita proved that he cannot handle fighting alone physically... and mentally Lloyd! I will not hear any protest from you on this; I have already arranged a doctor's appointment for him to be checked out on his mental state. He may be a solider, but he is still human and I will not allow any harm to come to pilots in our unit. I will not fail Suzaku... I won't. ...He's so much like Wesley... in more ways than one. I have checked the records of the academy nearby the main base in Tokyo. Where I have shortlisted 3 candidates whom I believe may be able to pilot the Lancet Club. You will take the time to read this Lloyd and evaluate each of the candidates. They are the following: Lady Marika Soresi of House Soresi, top of her class at the Military Academy back in Pendragon, currently ranks at around 90% in test scores, said to be proficient in medium range KMF combat. Focuses on defensive positioning and evaluating the threat posed by the opposition. Her brother Viscount Kewell Soresi (a rather abrasive person) was killed at Narita by the Black Knights. No known affiliation to the Purist Faction. Is currently engaged to the heir of The Steiner house Sir Leonhart Steiner. Who are the owners of Steiner Konzern, our old Colchester mate Wilbur Melville works for them as their main Chief Engineer. Whom the word is have expressed interest in hiring her to test out their Knightmares in the future. Her Fiancée is currently serving as a knight under Princess Maribelle. Marika operates in Cornelia's Valkyrie Squadron along with the next candidate I'm putting forward. Lady Liliana Vergamon of House Vergamon, daughter of Cornelius Vergamon. Knight of Ten before he was killed during the Attack of Pendragon in 2009 a.t.b. Ranked in the top five at the Academy with test scores of 87%. Proficient in close range KMF Combat and frontline assaults. Though her instructors at the academy deem her to be too aggressive and reckless in her attacks at times. Along with also being caught on a number of occasions shouting up rambling stuff at the top of her lungs saying "feel the power" while her fellow Valkyrie Squadron member Rachel Bruckner plays the trombone at full volume. I believe they accidentally blew a trumpet in Her highnesses face when she was touring the Academy. To say she was not amused would be a gross understatement. Likes to use the lance to strike her enemies energy source to shut them down... and then strike the lance at the cockpit to kill the pilot. Brutally harsh, but effective at reducing the amount of pilots the opposition has. Though often this just leads to their Knightmares being blown up and in a few occasions Liliana's own. Been rumoured to have views sympathetic to the Purist Faction. But none of this has been confirmed. Lady Mariel Lubie, daughter of businessman Margrave Lenard Lubie, a well-known advocate for the repeal of the Number System law act 1861 a.t.b, amended 2013 a.t.b to include honorary systems to be implemented by the authority and judgement of Viceroy's in their respective areas. Along with advocating the opening up of the knighthood system to non-Britannian born citizens. In the top ten of her class at The Tokyo Military training centre, specialised in engineering KMF combat repair. Instructors noted her ability to pick up on radar communications and quick basic repairs in battle. Considering how often you and Suzaku push the limits of the Lancelot and adding to my workload. I think it most prudent to have someone who can help out with the work that you specifically Lloyd undervalue. That and finding out of Zero and the Black Knights plans in advance would be helpful as well. There are potential other candidates as well but these three I have determined would be the most qualified and abled personnel to pilot the Lancelot Club. I expect you to make up your mind quickly Lloyd on this. As it won't be long until Suzaku is called back into action again." Cecile Croomy Co-Chief Engineer of the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps p.s We need some more security from the university. I spotted another drone hanging out near our window last night. Had to throw my daily newspaper to make it buzz off. I keep feeling a shadowy presence is following us around lately while we are there as well. I'm going to ask security to send us any tapes of any suspicious activity or personal. With all this terrorist activity we can't afford to drop our guard. I'm sure I also spotted someone who looked like they were in some weird outfit. Though since they were hidden in shadows, it was hard to tell apart from it looked like they dressed in black. Lancelot Club Details Z-01b Lancelot Club is a seventh generation Knightmare Frame that was built by the Camelot Team along with the Lancelot and Lancelot Grail around the same time during October 2016 a.t.b and March 2017 a.t.b. The Club was built using spare parts from the Lancelot and some experimental components while having the Sutherland as a base. Since we could not replicate the Lancelot's core without having to adjust time and our already limited budget. That and from our failed tests with the Sutherland Clubs when we tried applying the complement's to the Sutherland design. -Personal notes of Cecile. The application of Sakuradite was restricted due to a shortage of budget 'Yes thank you Lloyd!', so its performance does not match that of Lancelot's even though it is superior to the Sutherland's. Still, because it is adjusted to be quite peaky, nobody besides Michael is able to properly handle and maintain it in battle. It also provided us with the challenge of designing a Knightmare that could function in part from a long range distance compared the close quarter combat design the Lancelot had. As one of the features of the Club is that it's radar system can pick up on enemy units from a longer distance and range within certain kilometres. Making it also partly a ideal command Knightmare Unit. Something of course General Sir Andreas Dalton has enquired about for his own Knightmare frame. So far we have only had two operations for Michael to pilot the Club 'Two and a half if we count Shikine Island'. But Michael has proven in his engagements with the Blue Knightmare that he is more than up to the task. Also through him I have come to see where the difference between the way Michael pilots and Sir Suzaku pilots. Michael forces his enemies to fight him one on one so he can take care of them with either his Vibration swords that can be either as a single dual blade (which he made effective use of disarming the sword of the blue Knightmare pilot during the battle at the ports, to which we recovered and are now processing what we can from Rakshata's work. Though I worry that Michael will leave himself open to enemies blindsiding him if he is not careful in future operations. Though I believe from what he has shown thus far, that he will have the foresight to make sure that risk is kept to a minimum. Though it's something I'm going to run him through in simulation sessions to test to be sure. While Sir Suzaku rushes head on and tries to take all enemies on at the same time. Regardless of whether he can mange of not, something that Zero used against him during the break in at Choufu Base. Sir Suzaku also at time not mindful of his surroundings or when an enemy is baiting him which again he showed at Shikine island. This and the fact Sir Suzaku is letting Zero blind his emotions on the field of battle more and more. Which is a most dangerous hazard for a solider to let happen in the field of war. Concerns me about the mental capability of Sir Suzaku Kururugi to pilot the Lancelot. His physical attributes is beyond question. His mental, as mentioned concern me, it's something I hope her highness Sub Viceroy Euphemia Li Britannia might be able to help with. It's clear that Suzaku's disposition melts when he thinks or sees her. As if there is a light or warmth she provides to him. Such light can lead one to fulfilling happiness and fulfilling to the heart. Or it can one down a path if it twisted and the toxicity is allowed to poison and overcome that light... just like it did to Sir Lancelot du Lac, the purest of all of King Arthur's Knights of the Round. With the legend of his affairs with Elaine of Corbenic and Guinevere. I hope Suzaku does not fall prey to the same fallacy. Same with Michael if he does find himself in courtly affairs with anyone. After all... nobles are expected to find companionship or arranged to marriage by the time they are adult in the eyes of the law. 'Goodness Cecile, your doing it again and going off course.' 'Cecile, our prince does not mind at all... in fact he will find it most interesting to hear what your thoughts really are hmm.' - Lloyd notes. ...anyways, The Lancelot Club is proving itself to be most sufficient and I believe that it and the Lancelot will yield even more data and results from future operations and upgrades applied to them. Design and Specifications The Club was modulated originally in order to handle Michael's tactics of dispersing the enemy units in order to force them into one-on-one combat. It is equipped with a pair of Short Sword-type MVS that can combine into a single dual-bladed MVS, enhanced Factspheres, the same forearm-mounted / combo unit found in the Lancelot and a customized Assault Rifle that can changed into a "sniping-mode". In this sniping mode, both the barrel size and range of the weapon are greatly increased, but it can become incapable of burst fire and, because its use requires an increase in the sensitivity of the Factspheres, the Club's energy consumption becomes 15 times greater. Something to which we must rectify so that Michael can operate with it for much longer battle time. Lancelot Club General Characteristics ''' * '''Crew: One * Height: 4.49 meters * Weight: 6.89 metric tonnes * Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler Design Features * Blaze Luminous * Cockpit Ejection * Factsphere Sensor * Landspinner Propulsion System * Optional future Float System if the chance to test the prototype is presented. Armament * 2x Slash Harkens * 2x Lance-Type Vibrations Swords * 1x Custom Type Assault Rifle w/Grenade Launcher Optional Armaments * 1x Varis Rifle Camelot Email Entry on Database "Oh ho Cecile, Looks like you are really passionate about getting a pilot for the Club. You sure Cecile that you aren't trying to get back at Cornelia with your shortlist? Seems like your fond of picking talent from her ranks eh. Especially since the first two candidates were recruited to be in her personal Knightmare Unit, The Valkyrie Squadron that Andreas put together. Likely to provide competition to his own adopted sons, the Glaston Knights who are still deployed in the Middle East under our boss. Not to mention picking candidates that are well connected in terms of status and nobility houses as well, got an eye on getting a nobility title and land Cecile after all these years? You needn't have gone through this much work, I have found us a new subject for the Club. Full courtesy of the Knight of Nine Dame Nonette Enneagram (see Cecile I'm using titles now), who has taken great interest in our unit's work in recent times due to the performance of Suzaku against the Black Knights (though I reckon she is fishing for getting her own unique frame from us down the line). Schinevel has already approved the transfer of the chosen pilot and he will arrive asap. Ranked in the top two of his class at the academy, Knightmare simulation scores at 93%, proficient in both close combat and long range combat. Received praise at the academy for grasping tactics quickly and for predicting and countering enemy tactics, he will be a fitting replacement for Suzaku's silver haired friend at Ashford Academy. Though I still want to find out where exactly he learnt to pilot like that and achieving 92% in the Lancelot simulator? Been bugging Suzaku to find out but he said he won't 'spy' on his friend. The Knight of Nine and Schinevel have taken interest in the matter. Since you raised it up in your notes of his simulation test and research you asked people in the homeland to do, word got back to Schinevel since one of his allies works in the database department, they would like us to send details of the boy to them for more investigation. Dame Nonette's eyebrows furrowed quite a bit when she learnt of the boy's test scores on the Lancelot test we ran on him and mentioning of his name. Though she said it was nothing when Schinevel inquired about it. These Knights of the Round sure like their secrets oh ho. Regardless we have a new pilot now. He is part of Nonette's royal guard. Ex-member of Princess Maribelle's Royal guard and of the Noble house Steinberg (I recall a bombing in Area 6 that happened to hit the Steinberg's some years back). His name... Michael Stenberg. He's on his way to us as we speak, prepare the Club for combat dear Cecile. Andreas has something in mind for our unit in a upcoming operation against the JLF." Lloyd Asplund Chief Engineer of Camelot Oh Cecile be a dear and fetch him from New Haneda airport when he lands tonight.Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Knightmares